


Another Saturday Night

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise and Kasamatsu meet at a party and they're not off for a good start</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Saturday Night

Kise came to the party a bit tipsy. Just a tiny bit. Itsy-bitsy tipsy. He had a lot of friends, okay, and they all wanted to hang out on the weekend – Kise had to _multitask_. And he did end up at the party sooner or later, right? People he passed on his way to find the host didn’t seem upset with him for being late, so everything was good anyway.

When he spotted the back of the friend who had invited him, Kise grinned deviously and skipped over, winked conspicuously to the guy talking to him, and unceremoniously smacked his friend’s ass in greeting. He nearly doubled over with laughter when his friend tensed up and slowly turned around, his shoulders stiff.

Kise’s smile fell instantly when the guy who he’s just slapped, who was decidedly _not_ his friend, as it turned out, narrowed his eyes, scowling angrily. Kise yelped quietly and took a step back, because the guy definitely looked like the kind of guy to stomp on your foot and sock you in the jaw without hesitation when you keened in pain.

“I thought you were someone else,” he stammered shakily.

Even if the guy was good ten centimeters shorter than Kise, he was scary, okay, and Kise was allowed to shake. Not waiting for, no doubt, a very angry response, Kise fled to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Once his nerves were calmed enough, he decided to replay the incident in his head. Or, you know, remember the angry guy’s face, to be more exact. Because Kise thought for a second that the guy was cute and that didn’t make sense since he was probably a vicious killer.

He asked around, fine. He was curious and he was an idiot, although he preferred the term “trouble magnet,” not that anyone was asking. Kasamatsu Yukio was two years his senior and no one really knew what he was doing at the party, seeing as he was an alumni and had, like, zero friends in their school at the moment. Kise was suspecting a secret younger sibling, or maybe an even more secret illegal girlfriend, but he wasn’t going to look for Kasamatsu and _ask,_ was he.

The girlfriend theory turned out to be pretty far off the mark, when Kise _accidentally_ witnessed him trying to politely get rid of a few girls following him around. Even Kise could see that the guy just wasn’t cut out to talk to women, if the way his hands were shaking so much he spilled a half of his drink was anything to go by. On a drunken impulse, Kise decided to intervene, consequences be damned – he believe Kasamatsu Yukio would agree that he was too young and beautiful to die.

“There you are, senpai!”

Kasamatsu looked confused for a moment, but he soon scowled, apparently remembering what Kise did earlier. Kise tried to convey the purity and honesty of his intentions with his eyes, but Kasamatsu just kept scowling and the girls started to turn their attention towards Kise. Starting to get nervous again, Kise did the first thing that came to his hazy mind – took Kasamatsu’s glass and splashed the rest of the drink in his face. Kasamatsu looked, predictably, shocked and outraged, but the girls ran off, probably scared of Kise ruining their outfits too.

“I panicked,” he blurted out.

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow, wiping his face with a sleeve. “Did you slap my ass out of panic too?”

“No, that was because I thought you were someone else, I swear! I’m sorry about that! And about this too! Please, don’t kill me!”

“Geez, pipe down… I’m not going to _kill_ you!”

Kise sighed in relief. “Oh, thank god, you’re not angry…”

“Oh, I am,” corrected Kasamatsu, jaw tense.

“What?! But doesn’t me saving you from those girls make up for the _\- the ass thing?”_

He blushed, realizing how embarrassing the entire situation was, and ducked his head in shame. When he looked up again, Kasamatsu looked about ready to boil, face red and mouth agape, and Kise started to sweat, fearing for his life once again. Taking a deep breath, Kasamatsu stepped closer, his intentions pretty clear, and Kise took an instinctive step back, raising his hands in a placating gesture.

“You call this _saving?_ ” seethed Kasamatsu, grabbing Kise’s collar and pulling him down to his level. “I look like a drowned rat! And smell of cheap sake!”

Kise was only half-listening, distracted by the details of Kasamatsu’s face, now clearly visible from up close. His eyebrows were thick, which made him look scary, but so were his eyelashes, and he had _really_ nice eyes – serious, but sort of kind. Now, Kise was drunk and internally spewing poetics about some stranger’s eyes was probably the direct result, but he really couldn’t help it – do you think he _wanted_ to think his murderer-to-be was _cute?_

“Are you even listening to me, brat?” asked Kasamatsu, raising an eyebrow as he stepped back.

Kise startled, laughing nervously. “Which answer saves me the beating?”

“I’m starting to think neither. You piss me off. But I don’t have time for this. Just get out of my way.”

Kise kept the awkward laughter going, avoiding eye contact, and waited for Kasamatsu to pass him on his merry way to the bathroom, probably. Well, this was upsetting – it was difficult enough to seduce someone who wanted to kick your ass for slapping _their_ ass, but Kise had to go ahead and do the drink thing to completely ruin his chances. The upsetting part was that he was actually entertaining the idea of seducing Kasamatsu at all!

It was ridiculous and impossible and Kise would totally see it after sobering up, so what he had to do now was simply go home and call it a night. The friend who invited him, who was coincidentally at fault for every horrible thing that had happened to Kise tonight, was probably passed out under a table somewhere, so Kise should just do the wise thing for once and heed Kasamatsu’s sound advice.

And he really _was_ going to do that. He was up on his way to the door, when he heard the strum of a guitar that held him back. He turned around, following the slow thrum through the small crowd gathered around the couch. When the voice came in, croaky and a bit gruff, Kise’s breath hitched – he recognized, even before seeing it for his own eyes, that it belonged to Kasamatsu.

He stood in the middle of the room, entranced. Instead of listening, he _watched_ Kasamatsu sing. His brows were scrunched again, but seeing his face tight with emotions other than anger almost knocked the breath out of Kise. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn’t an easy crier, so when Kasamatsu finished his song and Kise realized his eyes were brimming with tears, it somewhat came as a shock.

He realized one more thing at that moment – for better or worse, there was no way in hell he was leaving that party.


End file.
